


Saying Something Stupid Like "I Love You"

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: His curls were a mess, half of them flattened where he’d been lying on them and the other half completely wild. Sebastian smiled as his boyfriend blinked up at him, hazel eyes still heavy with sleep.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Saying Something Stupid Like "I Love You"

Sebastian had never been sure that he deserved everything he’d been given in life. As a child, his parents had handed over everything he asked for just so they looked like they cared. He’d been spoilt and it had made him selfish very quickly. 

In high school, he’d lost the part of himself that cared much for the feelings of other people. He’d become selfish and belligerent, taking it upon himself to get whatever he wanted however he wanted. He’d wanted Blaine Anderson, and he hadn’t stopped until there was no chance of him getting him. 

Surprisingly though, after giving himself some time to grow up, their paths crossed again. Blaine, wandering the streets of New York late at night, had confessed to him in a 24hour diner that he and Kurt had broken up. He’d admitted that they’d lost track of the people they’d fallen in love with, grown in different directions, and it had torn them apart in the end. 

As much as he’d grown himself, learning to own up to his mistakes and apologise for them, he was still kind of selfish. That part of him wasn’t going anywhere and, even though he’d backed away from Blaine when asked in senior year, he was given the opportunity to try and he wasn’t one to waste it. 

He still wasn’t sure he deserved it, the affection Blaine showed him nowadays. They’d become close after that day, Blaine moving in with him when they figured out that he’d need a place to stay anyway. They’re lives had begun to merge, somehow becoming each other’s favourite person, and he’d been selfish enough to take the chance he had to kiss Blaine on New Years Eve. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Blaine rolled over, freeing Sebastian’s arm from under his body. His curls were a mess, half of them flattened where he’d been lying on them and the other half completely wild. Sebastian smiled as his boyfriend blinked up at him, hazel eyes still heavy with sleep. 

He loved Blaine like this. Too often had he seen the other man all done up, his hair gelled down to his head and a bowtie around his neck. Blaine’s eccentricities - the way he dressed and jumped on furniture and crinkled his nose in disgust when someone clearly should’ve worn a belt - were so appealing, but relaxed Blaine was his favourite. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I always worry when you’re awake before me.” 

“That is true,” he conceded, stroking the skin of Blaine’s hip, warm under the blankets. “But it’s really not important.” 

Blaine scrunched up his nose, sticking his tongue out as he pushed his hand away. He sat up, the covers pooling at his waste. “I’m going to make breakfast.” 

“You could just stay here instead.” he answered, lifting himself up to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine laughed, leaning into the kiss but pulling away when Sebastian tried to deepen it. “Pancakes alright?”

He flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling as Blaine climbed out from under the blankets, picking up Sebastian’s t-shirt to wear. “Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“You better be.” 

When he finally dragged himself into the kitchen, he watched as Blaine sang along quietly to the radio. Watching Blaine perform had always been incredible, the other man’s passion entrancing. Blaine loved to sing, and that was obvious to anyone that watched him do so. Sebastian had always known Blaine could make it as a singer, or an actor, or anything he wanted to be, and he was proud of everything his boyfriend did. 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to get the plates out?” 

“Sassy today, aren’t we?” 

Blaine grinned at him as he flipped the pancake in the pan, his eyes shining with joy. Every time he made Blaine smile like that, so happily, he couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done to earn it. He wasn’t about to jinx it though, so he just placed the plates on the side and hugged Blaine from behind.

“Smells good.” he said, burying his nose in Blaine’s neck. He meant breakfast, but Blaine smelled good too. 

“And you don’t.”

“You’re being so mean today.” 

“I’m making you breakfast, aren’t I?” Blaine asked, pushing back against Sebastian so he could move away from the stove. He sat on the counter, ignoring the glare his boyfriend sent his way for not sitting on a chair. 

It was worth it, though, when Blaine passed him the plates to put on the table and stood between his legs. He kissed the top of Blaine’s head, smiling into the loose curls. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Blaine answered, kissing him quickly. “Eat your pancakes.” 

He chuckled. Maybe he didn’t deserve Blaine, but he was damn well going to try and be the man that did.


End file.
